


Smile For Me

by NiteStar19



Series: The Days I Feel Like Crap [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Depends on how you look at it, F/M, angsty, created monstrosity, felt sad, super sad, you will hate me for reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteStar19/pseuds/NiteStar19
Summary: Angsty. That's right! Angsty Fic. DO TAKE NOTE THAT THERE IS A MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. You don't have to click on the story, though. It's you who's hovering over this. And still reading this.





	Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

> LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME BACK TO THE ANGST CHANNEL STARRING NITESTAR WITH ANOTHER DEPRESSING FIC!
> 
> Oh and Miraculous Ladybug doesn't belong to me.

Smile For Me:

She could feel her a little bit of her life draining away. Bit by Bit. She sighed. It was finally over. The pain. The violence. The evil. It was all over. She could finally rest.

Oh, how lively her life was…

 

..........Flashback...........

 

"Chat?" she asked.

"Yes, m'lady?" Chat answered looking towards her with his love-filled eyes.

"I know this might seem sudden. Heck. I might even be asking too much of you"

"What is it, bugaboo?" Chat asked as he held her hands in his own.

"Just in case, sometime in the future, if things don't work out. If I die...Wait...No...when I die because death is inevitable, you know?" she chuckled a little as she put her head on his shoulder.

She could feel Chat's breath hitch. He squeezed her hand.

"When I die, I want everything to be peaceful. I want it to be like the light is carrying me away with my consent. I don't want you or anyone else to cry. I don't want anyone to make any sad faces. I want everyone who I love, who is important to me, to hold my hands and tell me that everything is going to work out. I want them to let me go. I want everyone to smile. Smile truly. Smile with all their hearts. Smile with happiness. Can you do that for me?" she asked him.

"Can you smile for me?"

 

....End of Flashback.....

 

"M'LADY! BUGABOO! HOLD ON! EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY! JUST HOLD ON! Please?" Chat Noir said as he desperately held on to her.

And she tried. She tried to hold on. To stay above. But she knew. She knew inside that it was time. He knew inside.

"Spots Off.." she said as she detransformed. Tikki whizzed out.

The people around her gasped.

"Marinette? MARINETTE! No. nonononononononono" Alya's voice made it's way to Marinette's ears.

Alya made her way right next to her. Slowly, she could her parents. Her friends started to surround her. Chat's body started to shudder. She raised her right hand and put her hand on his cheek.

"Let me go, Chat" she said softly.

"Princess-" Chat started.

"You promised. Come on, kitty. Let me go"

I promise, Ladybug.

She glanced at everyone else.

"Come on now. All of you. Smile for me. Mama, Papa, Adrien, Alya, Nino. Smile" she said as she found herself giving the others a soft smile.

Her mom was the first to smile. She smiled and kissed her head.

"Sleep well, my baby. I love you"

Her father.

"My tough little girl. I love you"

Alya.

"Don't have all the fun up there without me, girl. I'm counting on you. I love you"

All of her friends.

And Lastly…

Chaton or should she say, Adrien.

"I'll see you soon, M'lady. You'll never be gone fur-om my heart. I love you." he said with the smile on his face.

With that he gave her one small peck on her lips.

She, satisfied, finally gazed up at the sky as the sun began to rise and the birds started to play their musical melody. Tikki hovered over her face and gave her a little kiss on the nose. Tikki gave her the brightest smile.

"Goodbye, Marinette. I'll never forget you"

I started to feel sleepy. I started to close my eyes.

"Hope heaven has a good bed to sleep in"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't deny it. You all hate me right now.


End file.
